marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave (Hensleigh series)
Dave is the friend and neighbor of Frank Castle. Biography ''The Punisher Not much is said about Dave, but he is a bit of an outcast who likes video games and piercings. His own apartment has an electric wheelchair he modified into a gaming chair. He's shown to get along greatly with Bumbo and Joan and they often have dinner together as a surrogate family. Upon first meeting Frank Castle, he didn't know what to think of him, but thought the latter's work on his car was beautiful. When Castle was torturing Mickey Duka, he and Bumpo overhear Mickey's screams and assume he's some kind of mad serial killer, prompting them to hide thinking they are next. Later on, he and Bumpo find out about Frank through various news reports and the internet, both of which are awestruck at his military record alone. Upon hearing Frank come back from a recent attack on the Saint's finances, they both stumble and fall, before awkwardly greeting him. A gesture that Frank seems to not care about. When Joan's violent Ex-boyfriend comes knocking, Dave comes out and confronts him causing the Boyfriend to slap him around. Frank comes out demanding the boyfriend to leave, which causes him to turn his attention on Frank, threatening him with a butterfly knife. Frank quickly dispatches him confiscating the knife and throwing him out. Dave looks on before quietly quipping to himself "No one's ever stood up for me before." Later on, Joan, Bumbo and Dave invite Frank for dinner with mixed results. Later on the trio are making some Ice Florentine for Frank to try, when Frank comes crashing in with The Russian trying to kill him. After killing The Russian with the help of Bumpo's cooking pot, the trio take Frank back to his loft and stitch him up before hiding Frank and Joan in a trap door. Quentin Glass comes in and tries to get Dave to talk. However, Dave, still grateful to Frank for helping him refuses even when Quentin pulls his piercings out with pliers. After they leave, Frank enraged at how much trouble he caused for the trio, kills one of Saints cronies with a paper cutter. When asking him why Dave would help him out, Dave responds "Because you're one of us, you're family". Dave is not seen again till after Frank wiped out the Saint's family. He is out of the hospital still bandaged up from his earlier torture. Dave, Joan and Bumbo, on Frank's instruction, look through his cupboard and find the remaining money he stole from Howard Saint earlier. A pile for each of them. Relationships *Frank Castle - Friend and neighbor. * Bumbo - Best friend and neighbor. * Joan - Friend and neighbor. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **The Punisher'' (First appearance) - Ben Foster Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia * In the comics, Dave's first name is Spacker. Category:The Punisher characters Category:Allies